The ScarClan
by The Art of Alchemy
Summary: After the return of the six cats only some wished to leave the forest as one and others could not bring themselves to abandon the old prejudices that went along with being a clan cat. The ones left of the believers formed the ScarClan and a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scarclan**

**Leader- **_ Bramblestar-_Amber eyes and charismatic aura

**Deputy- **_Blackwing- _Lean black tom with white streaks running down his back

And a white underbelly, pale grey eyes.

_Apprentice- Sparrowpaw_

**Medicine Cat- **_Starheart- _A golden tom, clouded eyes.

**Warriors- **_Foxstripe- _Orange tom with a red stripe running from his head to the tip

of his tail, has one blue eye and one green.

_Apprentice- Sootpaw_

_Crowwind- _Dark grey tom

_Dragonheart- _Extremely long haired and large tom with a flaming pelt

And unuasuly long fangs, amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Greenpaw_

_ Feathertail- _Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Jestpaw_

_Sandstorm- _A tan she-cat

_Onewhisker- _Former WindClan Deputy

_Tallstar- _Former WindClan Leader, dark grey tom

**Apprentices- **_Greenpaw- _Dusty-looking, green eyed tan she-cat that shows a greenish

tint in the right light.

_Jestpaw- _Dark ginger tom with large amber eyes.

_Sparrowpaw- _Speckled brown she-cat with a tan underbelly, grey eyes.

_Sootpaw- _Shaggy-pelted black tom with a white patch on one of his blue

eyes.

**Queens- **_Shreweye- _With a pale ginger coat and green eyes, she is the oldest

nursery queen.

_ Squirrelflight- _Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright well sorry the last chapie wasn't exactly a chapter but I wanted to give everyone an idea of the clan. Enjoy!!**

**Thanks Tigerstripe!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that Erin Martin had already copyrighted **

Many small padded paws ruffled over the rough floor of the newly destroyed terrain of the forest many cats called home. They were joining together for a meeting of Clans. The groups of cats that held alliances and grudges who took pride in believing in their ancestors, the StarClan; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.

For the past two months they had been separated from the tradition of the Gathering, a ceremony of peace laid down by the Starclan.

The Twolegs had been destroying the forest, and Fourtrees, the area in which their sharing of news and tidings, had been demolished. But before all this, six cats set out on a journey to save the forest. They traveled through thick and thin all at the will of the StarClan as they had foretold the destruction of the forest.

Now those cats have returned, bringing ideas of moving to a new area. Abandoning the old forest in which they had lived all their lives as had the father and his father and his father's father for generations.

A cat with a flaming pelt stood above the rest of the ramshackle of cats. With a immense white tom with black paws, a old but strong looking black and white cat, along with a spotted she-cat standing nervous but proud against the rest.

The time had come to make the discision wether to leave the forest where they had grown up or die where they stood.

SUSPENSE!!!!!! R&R guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I'm still not sure what's going to happen but I gots a plan.**

Everyone was looking very strained and suspicious of on another. Cats of every clan were standing around the remains of Highstone, all jabbering about what to do. Then Firestar leapt upon the top of the rock and spoke.

"Fellow cats and clan-mates! We must decide what to do together rather than squabble needlessly!" This got a few annoyed looks from the ShadowcCan and RiverClan.

"He's right." Replied Tallstar, leader of the Windclan. After that most cats calmed down. Firestar cleared straightened his back and began to speak.

"We cannot face this alone." He said solemnly. "The Twolegs will soon destroy all things deer to you including your life if we stay here." Brambleclaw spoke up as well.

"Our cats from every clan journeyed to the sun-drown place. We joined together as one! We fought together! Lived together! Hunted together! It was our only way of survival. We _must _become one clan for the sake of the cats of the forest!"

At this Blackstar, leader of the ShadowClan leapt up upon the rock. "We would rather die than join you!" He screeched. "The cats of the ShadowClan stay where we lie."

"As do the RiverClan." Meowed Leapordstar. "We are protected by the river and we have all the fish we need."

"Do not deceive yourself Leapordstar! The river is dried up which means no defense _or _fish! Do not be as mouse-brained as that." Firestar spat, the normally calm and sensible cat infuriated, all his hair standing on end.

Leapordstar and Blackstar snarled, their warriors behind them. "We will destroy your clan Firestar… And we will survive without your useless peace-making!" Blackstar meowed. "Cats of the RiverClan and ShadowClan attack!" Yeowled Leapordstar and Blackstar.

'Windclan will fight by your side Firestar." Tallstar meowed leaping up on Highstone with him.

"Fighting will help no one…" muttered Stormfur as he unsheathed his claws as a sleek RiverClan warrior leapt at his throat.

**Well, utter chaos I know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Left of at kind of a cliff hanger eh? Well here's your pillow at the bottom.**

What remained of Fourtrees was absolute chaos. Cats yeowled and screeched as claw met fur and fang met flesh. In the midst of it all Blackstar and Firestar prowled around one another, predicting who would make their move first. Suddenly Blackstar leapt at Firestar's throat but the attack was easily evaded. Neither were sure if it should really come to this.

On the other side of the battle Crowpaw and Feathertail were fighting ferociously, knocking down opponents left and right. But then Hawkfrost, a brown tom and the son of Tigerstar, leapt on Feathertail."

"My time to shine has come at last!" He screamed and slashed at Feathertail's exposed underbelly. She screeched in pain but not a moment later two cats leapt at him. One was Crowpaw, the other Mothwing. But before either of them were a rabbit's leap away. Hawkfrost leapt back, making them crash into one another over Feathertail, who was still trying to get to her paws.

But three Tunderclan cats, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, and Leafpaw came bounding in and bowled Hawkfrost over, Sorrerltail slashing at him.

"I can handle him!" she meowed at the rest. So Rainwhisker leapt back into the fray and Leafpaw, seeing that a large RiverClan cat was on top of her, streaked away to help her sister Squirrelpaw.

It was pandemonium. No cat could tell who was who, there was only the instinct to fight and win at all costs.

Firestar was being pinned by Blackstar. Hawkfrost had left Sorreltail lying in a bloody heap on the dirt and had already attacked Dustpelt. Crowpaw was struggling with the ShadowClan medicine cat, Littlecloud. Sandstorm had a Mudfur underneath her but more Shadowclan cats were surrounding her.

The only two who the battle seemed to be going well for was Cloudtail and Brightheart. They had battered their way through the ranks of countless enemies and were now facing a jumble of cats, slashing in every direction.

Soon Firestar had thrown off Blackstar. And had his claw to his throat. "Tell me _one _good reason why I shouldn't." Firestar growled. But before Blackstar could reply, there came a ferocious yowl from the crowd. Cloudtail standing over Brightheart, her throat clawed out by the Shadowclan deputy Russetfur.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Cloudtail leaped blindly at Russetfur who easily dodged the attack and raked his claws down Cloudtail's white pelt and laughed. As Firestar gazed upon the scene, shock and grief filling his heart Blacktail jumped on his back.

"Tell me one good reason why _I _shouldn't Firestar." He meowed softly.

**Death… and more death. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the chapters are so short, but I just want to get more stuffs out quicker.**

Firestar snarled at Blackstar, but the large tom's paws pressed even harder into his shoulders.

"This is what I think of your foolish peace-making Firestar!" Blackstar growled at him. Then he spat into his face and grinned.

Cloudtail was still blindly fighting at every cat near him, slashing at thin air and screeching out into the chaos. Squirrelpaw had tackled the laughing Russetfur and began clawing at him viciously. He yowled in pain and struck at Squirrelpaw but Brambleclaw leaped in-between the tumbling cats and clawed at Russetfur's underbelly.

Firestar sputtered, and Blackstar slashed cruelly at his face, then his neck. Firestar lay panting on the dirt, blood dripping through the fur on his face. Pain seeped through his body as Blackstar began to attack him further without thought or mercy. Firestar lost his first life.

But an unknown surge of power burst through Firestar's veins and he struck down Blackstar. He snarled and got back to his trembling paws. Suddenly Leapordstar jumped nicely next to Blackstar and knocked him back down again and kicked him hard in the underbelly. The second life of Firestar was lost.

They repeatedly killed Firestar over and over again until he only had an once of life left in him.

"Your finished Firestar. You and your clan." Then she and Blackstar both attacked Firestar and he buckled under both of their claws and fangs.

His hold body seized up and fell down to the ground again. His blood pooled underneath him as he whispered his last words.

"Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, I love all of you…" And the great cat, leader, and warrior Firestar died.

"Oh so touching." Said Blackstar mockingly.

**Sob, sob, sob… **

**Well dat awl folks (for now)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harsh I know, but I really wanted to kill… nevermind**

**I know, I know, I haven't said it in a while-**

**!!!!!!!!!GNIHTON NWO I EXCEPT FOR !!!!!!!TOLP EHT**

Squirrelpaw had Russetfur underneath her and was ready to deliver the killing blow. A dappled RiverClan cat, a manic glint in his eyes; was cornering Leafpaw.

The warrior Dustpelt was shielding Sandstorm as Hawkfrost closed in on them.

But in an instant they all knew something was terribly wrong.

Stormfur was trying to find Feathertail in the fray, a fruitless effort, as she was lying on the ground beneath Mothwing, who was fighting with Crowpaw. He had clawed her face but she had gave him a gash on his underbelly. Feathertail however had more life in her than she appeared to. She batted Mothwing's paws out from underneath her and Crowpaw dove down and bit down on her throat.

Stormfur was still gazing around the battle. But then a giant ShadowClan cat jumped onto his back and clawed out the back of his neck. Feathertail jumped to her feet, and seeing the rancorous attack of the ShadowClan cat, swiftly struck him with her claws and he went scurrying.

The battle continued with countless cats lives ending and countless cats ending lives. From Silverpelt, StarClan looked upon the scene with utter dismay.

"It should have never came to this needless fighting…" whispered Bluestar as she witnessed her last living kin, Mosspelt, being slaughtered by the ruthless onslaught of cats. She leaned against Oakheart, her love.

"What did we do to lead them to this?" muttered Spottedleaf, her eyes clouded with the sight of the destruction of the forest.

Then they watched as another cat materialized in front of them. He had a firey pelt and a sad look about him.

**Okay time to cut the Soap Opera I know… I just didn't want to make all these cats ends so sudden **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait… like really long**

**Time to return to the aftermath…**

Feathertail bent low over her brother's body. A single tear fell from her eye as she said:

"You were always with me, through everything Stormfur, and now your gone." She lay over his body. Sharing her last bit of warmth from her pelt with him. "And I don't know what I'll do."

Countless other cats mourned over losses of their kin. The slaughtering of the dozens of cats overwhelming them.

Sandstorm and Squirrelpaw bent low over the ThunderClan leader's body, shock pressing in on them. The ThunderClan cats crowded around the fiery pelt of their former leader. Sandstorm let out a howl of despair and soon more cats joined into her mournful cry, its sharp tone ringing throughout the forest with an eerie sadness.

After the cry had began to echo throughout the forest Greystripe stood upon a small boulder and called out to his Clan.

"We must gather the bodies of our kin, and return to our camp." He meowed softly and throatily. "The other clans have left and the WindClan has promised to meet us at the site of this battle so we can decide what to do." He looked nervously at the ground. "And I will make my journey to Highstone to receive my nine lives StarClan."

_In StarClan_

Dozens of cats crowded among one another, wary of the new environment surrounding them. There was a misty demeanor about the place in the middle of a forest and more cats gathered around them, noticing the faces of lost loved and hated ones.

But above them all on a towering stone stood a enormous shining golden tom. With eyes that shon like fire, teeth as sharp as a bramble, a massive flank that could rival any cat that they had ever seen, and a ring of shinning yellow fur that was longer than the rest of his pelt all around his face. Behind him were three other giant cats.

One sleek and lean black she-cat with glowing amber eyes, another tom with a ginger and black striped pelt and a menacing face, and the final a golden she-cat with unusual black spots covering her pelt and sly and wise look written in her face.

Another cat stepped forward, this one a small tom with a dappled pelt. He yowled to silence the whispering cats.

"Fellow cats of the forest!" he announced in a commanding voice. The four cats of old, Lionstar, Pantherstar, Tigerstar, and Leopardstar, wish to speak to all the cats that have just came from a great battle between the four clans!"

He backed off and retreated into the misty haze of trees with the other cats. The leading cat on the rock, which any mouse-brain could tell was Lionstar, spoke in a voice that rolled of his tongue like thunder yet comforted the weakest of heart.

"Cats of the ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, we have much to talk about."

**Yes! I got the line to work! Sorry, of topic. **

**I promise to make the chapters longer, which is what I tried to do in this one, but I will make them longer… so you will read more!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wadya think of the four cats of old huh? Good or bad? TELL ME! (not like I get **

**any reviews) ;(**

The cat called Lionstar prowled around the rock his head low. The other cats all looked around each other. Nothing could have prepared them for the reality of StarClan.

"Seven hundred and thirty five years ago, a war broke out between the Clans, which had built up over a length of time before that. It was not unlike this. At that time The clans were known as the GoldClan, the BlackClan, The SpottedClan, and the AmberClan.

"At that time I was the deputy of the GoldClan Pantherstar was the deputy of the BlackClan, and so on. We were all born at moonhigh, on a day far before the battle. And the next day a prophecy of exact replica was told through out the clans by the medicine cat of each clan. It is as follows…"

At this the three other cats behind Lionstar stepped forward and recited the cryptic verse.

_At one moon, four will rise,_

_Rising above and breaking all ties,_

_Their pelts might resemble a twist of the wild,_

_But their feats of heart will be told to your child, _

_Though the lives ended will be many,_

_The blood of kin spilled plenty,_

_And the Clans will have plight_

_But evil will be brought forth into the light_

Cats all around the circle murmured in worry and interest. The next cat to step forward was the midnight black she-cat Pantherstar. As the first syllable that left her lips a soothing aura seemed to fill the crowd of she-cats and toms. Her voice was soft and restful, yet had a coarse and sensual undertone.

"As you might have guessed, we are those four cats. As we grew up we knew nothing of this prophecy that would someday control our lives. We always had special treatment, yet were somehow rejected in the same way. Once we all became warriors, We were called to fourtrees to meet with the leaders of each clan; Tawnystar, Shadowstar, Lightstar, and Midnightstar. So we met for the first time as warriors, I was Pantherfur."

"I was Lionsoul."

"I was Leopardsong."

"I was Tigerheart.

**Yup that's all for know, so much for making the chapterts longer, but I wanted to make more short one's rather then less longer one's. (Just to keep you waiting) xD**

**This sure is a tough crowd, why won't you review!! Its not _that _bad is it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just review a bit and _maybe _I'll write more (and you don't count Anies)**

At this Leopardstar spoke up. She had a prideful voice and a commanding aura that seemed to shake the clearing with her presence. The cats looked up at her with fear, admiration, and anticipation.

" 'Twas the first time any of us had ever been a part of something so prophetic. Our lives were shook that day, and I doubt that any of us will soon forget what our leaders told us. 'You are destined to tear apart and cleanse this forest.' They said. We didn't want to become someone who would be remembered.

"We were all extremely skilled warriors and served our clans well. But know we had a new burden laid upon our already heavy backs. Throughout the moons, tension had been rising throughout the clans. It had been the coldest bareleaf ever remembered. You were lucky to find a scrawy mouse. We were afraid that our race would die out altogether.

"It was chaos. There were no more clan borders; if you saw pray, it was first come first serve. The clans had broken apart in part of selfishness and greed for their own hunger. Only shreds of the Clans remained and we never left our leader's side.

"About a moon later, an apocalyptic event broke out through the forest. An icestorm so incredibly powerful occurred that nearly half of us remaining cats died. Us four decided that the only way we could survive is if we all worked together."

Leopardstar stepped down from the rock, to many open mouths from the Clan cats. At last the final cat of the four stepped forward. Tigerstar. He prowled around the stone, looking at the ground for a few minutes before speaking. When he did he released a voice that rumbled through out the clearing, echoing the cries of dying cats of lost battles.

"My name is Tigerstar!" he roared. A few of the cats shuddered at the name of he vile cat who had once tried to take over the forest that they used to call home.

"Most may know this name as the foolish power-seeking cat that only a dozen moons ago threatened the life of your clans. Think again." His eyes shut in thought.

"I am the Tigerstar that had seen more battles than the oldest warrior. I am the Tigerstar that killed the eight rouge cats that attacked my clan after the icestorm. I am the Tigerstar that was the deliverence of the forest. That is what you shall know me by, not the crooked beast that once haunted your lives.

Firestar smiled inwardly in the crowd. _I think I just might be outdone _he thought. The other cats stood in awe of the most honorable and powerful cats they had ever seen.

"The only way we could survive after the icestorm was to work together. But of course, most cats blindly disagreed for their own benefit. There was a fight, and there were only ten cats left in the forest. I became leader of the new clan of the river. Lionstar created the clan of thunder, Pantherstar created the clan of shadows, and Leopardstar created the clan of wind. The point we are about to make however…"

At this point the cats waited on baited breath, ready to scream with anticipation.

"…is that history is repeating itself."

**At chapter 15 I will stop this part (Part 1) and continue to work on my Fire/Ice/Stone/Leaf. PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll stop pleading people to review and just write for now on**

The cats in the crowd murmured in shock. A few seconds ago the impressive tom Tigerstar had just announced that some mortal peril was about to befall them. As if the battle that had that sent them all to StarClan wasn't a mortal peril.

"So you are saying the prophecy will repeat itself?" Firestar spoke up. Tigerstar bowed his head and said solemnly: 'We are afraid so."

_On Earth_

At the ThunderClan camp, Brambleclaw thought it seemed so terribly empty without so many lively cats: Firestar, Leafpaw, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Brightheart. The lisst went on and on. And yet the camp had to keep on pushing forward. They had to collect enough food for them to survive until they moved away.

Greystripe sat gloomily in the leaders den. As an apprentice he had dreamed of being in this position. At the top of his clan, an honorable warrior he would stand; a cat to be remembered for generations.

But when he became deputy to Firestar he wondered which he would rather have: His best friend or the title of clan leader? But know having the decision forced upon him like this was not how him or any of the Clan had imagined.

The shock of the young and wise leader's death seemed to have given birth to a seed of sadness and doubt, and it had grown quickly, and was now a great black tree overshadowing the normally high spirits of the ThunderClan.

No one had anything to talk about except organizing patrols and hunting. What was to come had become a set path and all they wanted to do was follow it; no one wanted to face what had happened.

Greystripe slowly prowled to the top of Hightstone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own join me at Highstone for a clan meeting!" He meowed. His voice rang through the camp, but it was a dull and sad.

The cats of the ThundeClan gathered around Greystripe as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Tomorrow morning I will make journey for Highstone. Once it is Sunhigh I should be back. As I have no deputy as of late I will appoint one. He or she will take charge of the clan when I make my journey." Many senior warriors raised their heads in hope as Greystripe paused.

"The new deputy will be Brambleclaw." He said. Many cats yeowled in protest.

"But he is far to young to take such a position!" screeched Dustpelt. "He won't know what's best for his own clan." Brambleclaw looked down in embarrassmen. Greystripe gave Dustpelt a piercing stare.

"I do believe I am the leader of this Clan Dustpelt and if you don't like my dicisions than I'm sure any of the other three clans would be happy to take you in. Or maybe the rouges might suit your tastes better?" Dustpelt cringed at Greystripe's harsh tone of voice.

"Greystripe has his own reasons for choosing who he did. Firestar trusted him and so do I." Squirrelpaw said and gave a reassuring look at Greystripe.

Greystripe than trotted back into his den, without the ceremony that would have gone along with the appointing of Brambleclaw as deputy, but the tree of despair swallowed the last bit of patience that Greystripe had with his failing Clan.

**So many things going wrong…**


End file.
